Problem: For each pair of real numbers $a \ne b$, define the operation $\star$ as \[
(a \star b) = \frac{a + b}{a - b}.
\]What is the value of $((1 \star 2) \star 3)$?
Solution: First we have \[
(1 \star 2) = \frac{1 + 2}{1 - 2} = -3.
\]Then \[
((1 \star 2) \star 3) = (-3 \star 3) = \frac{-3 + 3}{-3 - 3} = \frac{0}{-6} = \boxed{0}.
\]